Our Perfect Disease
by Queen0fYaoi
Summary: (A series of SasuNaru drabbles with plot.) Sasuke returns to Konoha but has completely lost his sight. Naruto threw a fit and offered Sasuke a place to stay. Sexual frustrations and angst ensues. Rated M for future sexual content and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

_Arrogant boy,_

_Love yourself so no one has to._

_They're better off without y__ou._

* * *

Sasuke was blind.

No one knew exactly how it happened but when Sasuke turned up at the gates of Konoha one day with blood dripping out of his eyes, they didn't have a choice but to take him to Konoha's hospital.

When Naruto found out, he was pissed.

"How the _FUCK_ did this happen?" Naruto shouted aggressively as he entered Sasuke's room.

Naruto spun around and faced Tsunade who was following closely behind. She looked like she wanted to punch him in the face.

"Sssshh! You'll wake him." Came Sakura's quiet hiss.

Naruto turned back around and saw Sakura sitting at Sasuke's bedside looking absolutely worn out.

It was an all too familiar sight, Except this time, Sasuke's eyes were bandaged and he looked completely wrecked.

Naruto's chest constricted painfully when his eyes landed on the pale figure on the bed.  
He didn't dare go over to Sasuke's bedside because he knew that once he was there, he won't want to leave. So instead, Naruto stood at his place near the entrance of the room while Tsunade stalked past him and went over to Sasuke to check his vitals.

"He's going to be fine, Naruto. Tsunade-sama stopped the bleeding and stabilised his condition." Sakura explained quietly. "He's going to be fine." She breathed with relief, mostly to herself than to anyone else.

Naruto knew that, of-course he knew that. After all, he did just make Tsunade recount the incident explicitly, but that didn't stop his heart from beating so hard against his chest that Naruto couldn't even _hear_ anything past the blood rushing through his ears.

"When will he wake up?" Naruto asked, still rooted to the spot near the door.

"Soon." Tsunade stated quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

_You can pull me under,  
I will not come up for anyone_

* * *

"No, I said I'd take him in!" Naruto exclaimed frustratedly as he paced back and forth in front of Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade gave him a pitying look that made Naruto's blood boil.

"Your apartment is too small to house two people, Naruto. Stop acting like a child and think about this rationally!" Tsunade snapped, slamming a fist onto her desk.

"I am thinking about this rationally!" Naruto yelled, pausing in front of Tsunade's desk.  
"I need to take care of him!"

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples with her index fingers.  
"How do you propose to do that?"

"Give me a new apartment. A bigger one fit for two people." Naruto suddenly said, his eyes wide and bright.

"Where are you going to get the money for that?" Tsunade inquired, fed up with arguing with Naruto.

"I'll take on more A rank missions." Naruto said, bracing his hands on the desk before leaning forward.

"Don't be stupid." Tsunade scoffed, "You're going to be too busy with A rank missions to look after Sasuke. You're obviously not thinking about this logically, so I suggest you go home and get some rest. You haven't left the hospital since Sasuke was admitted."

Naruto looked at her with pain in his eyes, as if just _thinking_ about leaving Sasuke's side caused him physical and mental distress.

"I- I can't," Naruto stuttered. "He _needs_ me." There was a certain sort desperation in his voice that startled Tsunade.

_Are you sure it's not the other way around?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I dreamt about you  
nearly every night this week_

* * *

In the end, Tsunade relented. She agreed to loan Naruto some money which he would _have_ to pay back after Sasuke got comfortable being by himself for extended periods of time while Naruto was away on A rank missions.

Naruto was more than thrilled and didn't waste a moment before he was searching for the perfect house for him and Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

_I need a battering ram  
To beat the reasons that I miss you so sorely._

* * *

Naruto found a quaint little house near the outskirts of the Nara clans forest. It was big enough for two people and was camouflaged by the trees to allow comfort and privacy.

Naruto tried to make the house as safe and cosy as possible for Sasuke. He moved some of his own furniture into the house and took some of the Uchiha's furniture (the ones that weren't sold to pay for desecration) out of storage.

By the end of the week, Naruto was bringing Sasuke home.

* * *

**_A/N: The chapter after the next one will be longer, I promise!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Love, I have wounds,_

_Only you can mend._

* * *

Sasuke rarely left his room. He would only leave for his appointments with Tsunade or to use the toilet.

Naruto would leave food outside of Sasuke room and the plate would be cleared when Naruto returned to take away the dish and replace it with more food.

Most days Naruto felt like curling on in himself and sleeping until the sun stopped rising and the stars stopped shining.

But Sasuke needed him so he continued to wake up, despite it getting harder and harder every passing day.

* * *

_**A/N: Next chapter will be longer! I swear! Please don't kill me . **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much._

* * *

It was the day of Sasuke's weekly appointment with Tsunade and Naruto stood outside of the Uchiha's room apprehensively.

Sasuke would usually be waiting for Naruro in the living room when the blond emerged from his room in the mornings but today, Sasuke was no where to be seen.

"Sasuke..." Naruto called softly, knocking on the door, anxiously.

He heard the rustle of fabric, the only indication that Sasuke was alive and still in his room.

"Sasuke, we have to leave or you're going to be late for your appointment." Naruto stated wearily, leaning his forehead against the door.

"Go away, dobe." Came a muffled response.

Naruto sighed and opened the door to Sasuke's room, disregarding the other boys privacy, temporarily.

Naruto found Sasuke lying on his bed with his back to Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Naruto inquired gently as he approached the tense boy on the bed.

There was no response.

"Sasuke-"

"I said 'Go away, dobe'." Sasuke snarled viciously.

"No." Naruto said firmly, taking a seat on the edge of Sasuke's bed.  
"Talk to me, Sasuke. Tell me what's wrong." Naruto murmured quietly with his head hung low.

"Go away, dobe." Sasuke said, his voice not holding any hostility, just dejection.

Sasuke missed his appointment that day and Naruto was thoroughly reprimanded by Sakura.

* * *

**_A/N: I told you this chapter was going to be longer (; Next chapter should be up in a couple of hours! Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! You guys are hella rad!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_But no one ever said it would be this hard._

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto called softly, knocking on the door gently.

There wasn't an answer so he let himself into Sasuke's room.

He found Sasuke standing by the window, his back facing the door.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, walking over to Sasuke and peering at the blind boy curiously.

Sasuke pressed his lips together, looking slightly irritated even with a thick bandage covering his eyes.  
"Just thinking." Sasuke replied, emotionlessly.

"Sakura is coming over tomorrow." Naruto stated, leaning back against the window so he was facing Sasuke. "She said she wants to give you something."

Sasuke sneered, baring his white teeth. "Tch."

Naruto frowned and studied Sasuke's face.  
The boy had lost a lot of weight, his whole appearance looked gaunt and pale (well, paler than usual).

"You need to eat more." Naruto said, poking Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke didn't reply but twitched when Naruto's finger poked him.

"Why are you still here, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke murmured quietly.

Naruto grimaced at the nickname.

"We've been living together for what- a week? Maybe two? And we haven't had a proper conversation yet." Naruto replied, his voice slightly bitter with regret.

"There's nothing to talk about." Sasuke said, crossing his arms, almost in a defiant manner.

Naruto smiled, a small sad smile, and reached forward, tucking a strand of hair behind Sasuke's ear, mostly just wanting to feel Sasuke's hair against his finger tips than anything else.

Sasuke tensed and ducked his head, dislodging Naruto's hand instantly.

"We have so much to talk about, Sasuke." Naruto whispered before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him softly.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for updating so late! I've been very busy with College and University stuff! I'll make it up to you by uploading another chapter today and then two more tomorrow! Enjoy! _**


	8. Chapter 8

_You got a fire and it's burning in the rain,  
I thought that it went out, but it's burning just the same._

* * *

The next day, Naruto almost had a heart attack when he saw Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table.

Was he dreaming? He probably was dreaming.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned quietly, looking at the Uchiha as he sat there silent and unmoving.

"I'm hungry dobe, make me food." Sasuke said, turning to face Naruto's general direction.

Naruto's slight frown turned into a wide grin and a spark of unadulterated glee shot through him.

"I'll make pancakes! You don't mind pancakes do you?" Naruto asked, not waiting for a reply before setting to work by taking out all the ingredients from their respective places in the kitchen.

He saw Sasuke shrug from the corner of his eyes and smiled serenely.

Maybe things would start to look up soon. Sasuke leaving his room after weeks of being in solitude was a massive step. For both of them. It's been too long since Naruto felt anywhere near contended as he felt at that particular moment right then, with Sasuke sitting at the table waiting for pancakes which Naruto was happily making. It felt so domestic and Naruto's heart lept to his throat when he took in the whole situation. It was like the family he never had.

After days of worrying and restless nights, this felt like coming home.

* * *

**_A/N: I don't even know._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Now it's gonna get harder,  
And it's gonna burn brighter,  
And it's gonna feel tougher;  
Each and every day_

_So let me say, that I love you  
You're all I've ever wanted  
All I've ever dreamed of to come  
And yes you did come._

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed, opening the front door wide before ushering Sakura into the quaint house.

"Naruto." Sakura greeted with a smile. "Where's Sasuke?" She asked.

Naruto nodded towards the kitchen and led her through the living room.

"He finally left his room." Naruto murmured quietly before they entered the kitchen.

Sakura's smile was blinding.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully, sitting down opposite him at the table.

Sasuke looked up at the sound of Sakura's voice and nodded at her direction as a greeting.

He was chewing on a piece of pancake that Naruto had made a few moments before Sakura showed up.

"I got you something." Sakura stated, sliding a thin long package towards Sasuke.

Sasuke heard the shuffle of something being pushed towards him and reached out, wrapping his hands around the package before tearing the wrapping off.

"It's-" Naruto began. "A walking stick?" Sasuke interrupted the blond.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock when she heard the contempt and venom that laced his voice.

"Uhh- yeah... Tsunade-Sensei thought it would be helpful." Sakura stated, looking from Naruto to Sasuke with slight panic in her features.

Before Naruto could thank her on behalf of Sasuke, the Uchiha threw the object onto the floor and stood up abruptly.

"S-Sasuke-ku-"

"I don't fucking need it." Sasuke snarled before stomping away, using his hands to make sure he didn't bump into anything.

Sakura stared after the Uchiha in bewilderment and so did Naruto.

He felt like all the progress they made in the past hour or so came crashing down around him like fragile glass.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm a liar, a horrible, horrible liar. I said I'd post two chapters on Sunday but I posted none. I apologise for that, I just kinda lost inspiration! I'll probably only update every weekend instead of everyday since it's easier for me and my busy timetable. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_


End file.
